Shut Your Eyes and Sing To Me
by Hematitebadger
Summary: Ten songs, ten stories, one more Drakken/Shego response to the iPod Shuffle Challenge.


**1. "My Heart Skips A Beat," Dwight Yoakam**

Lovesick fool though he is, Drakken's neither surprised nor offended when Shego says she's not ready to tell anyone else about them yet. It's fair; they both have their evil reputations to worry about, and then there's the whole employer/employee thing that makes it look a little weird, even if they've professionally been partners in all but name for years now.

But still, sometimes when they're in public he'll find her hand slipping into his, just for a moment. And it's all he can do not to shout it from the rooftops.

**2. "The Future Soon," Jonathan Coulton**

He's had Big Ideas ever since before they ever met, she knows. Not just the global domination thing, but all the other plots and plans that he rants about whenever she's in the mood to indulge him – and sometimes when she's not. It's one of the things that she finds alternately endearing and annoying about him. Lately, though, he seems to want _feedback_. He wants to know what she thinks.

It takes her weeks to realize that he's trying to _impress_ her. She smiles then, and starts indulging him more often. And in the back of her mind, she wonders who he was trying to impress before her.

**3. "Footloose," Kenny Loggins**

One of the first concessions Drakken makes when he realizes how badly he wants to spend more time with Shego is asking her what _she_ wants to do on Friday nights. Half the time, it's staying in with a book or a movie rental, which sometimes includes his company but usually doesn't.

When she's in the mood to go out, though, she's into _dancing_.

It shouldn't surprise him, given the way she moves on the job. But when she's fighting, it's with a collected elegance, not a movement wasted. Here, that same grace is let loose, all the joy and energy she usually channels into her sarcasm falling into the swing of her hips and the twist of he shoulders.

He just wishes he wasn't too busy trying not to trip over his own feet to watch her.

**4. "This Must Be The Place," Talking Heads**

It's been an _amazing_ vacation. A full ten days away from the lair, mostly spent half asleep under the tropical sun, surrounded by gorgeous and contented people who don't get in her way. Even a little bit of a sunburn can't wash away Shego's contentment, although the plane ride home should have. She's back in the real world now, and tomorrow starts another week of stealing and fighting and taking orders.

Drakken doesn't run to hug her hello or anything, but the smile on his face when he sees her is the warmest welcome she could hope for. "You're home."

She dumps her bags in the doorway and leans against the wall, breathing in the gloom and musty atmosphere with a comfortable sigh. Her smile is at least as broad as his. "Yeah. I am."

**5. "Ghost of a Chance," Rush**

Fate came to Shego when she was a kid. There was a plan in motion, a plan to create an elite superhero team that fought for truth and justice with the power of love and family. Or so Hego always used to say. She knows better now.

Everything's a choice, and every choice she makes is an effort to subvert the ones she's _supposed_ to be making. But she can't help believing in Fate, just a little bit, because it seems to be trying so hard to punish her for arguing with it. Her career is going nowhere, every day is an uphill climb just to get anything _done_, and as for her personal life…

She smirks, just a little bit evilly, as she leans her head against Drakken's shoulder and he turns to kiss her temple. Okay, so she's winning on one front. Fate can try as hard as it wants. _This_ is never getting away from her.

**6. "Disease," Matchbox Twenty**

Sometimes he thinks falling in love with her is the dumbest thing he's ever done. Other times he _knows_ it is.

She's cruel, he reminds himself. Abrasive. Sarcastic. Too smart, and always ready to remind him of that fact. What does it matter that she's the most beautiful woman he's ever met, that when he's not working with her he's dreaming of her? What does it matter that her anger is the perfect balance to his, and if he ever does succeed it'll be all on her? What does it matter that he _wants_ to be in love with her?

This will all pass soon enough, he hopes. It _has_ to.

Right?

**7. "Life Less Ordinary," Carbon Leaf**

His biggest fear in this is moving too fast. He's barely managed to talk her into a _date_, for God's sake! How far is too far to go? He's not worried about how physical he's allowed to get; he's scared enough of her that that's not an issue. But as far as what he's allowed to say…

He gives her a nervous smile. The weather's always a safe topic, right? And the rain they've been having lately is affecting his plans, and therefore hers, so it's even _relevant_. _So, do you think it's ever going to stop raining?_ It's all he needs to say, and they'll be having a real live first-date conversation. He clears his throat. "I'm in love with you."

Okay, so maybe small talk isn't going to be his strong suit.

**8. "Valparaiso," Anggun**

He's wearing that smile again, the eager one that says he has something up his sleeve. For once, she doesn't think it's work-related. One hand reaches out for hers. "Come on."

She doesn't know why she hesitates. Maybe it has something to do with the spectacular way his romantic efforts tend to fail. "I'm not sure about this."

He looks surprised, reducing the power on the hovercraft so it dips a little further, bringing them closer to eye-to-eye. "Why?"

She can't tell him why, can't cut him down like that when he's obviously so eager to make this work. "I just want to know what you're planning, is all."

He grins. "I don't have a plan. I just want to go anywhere, as long as it's with you."

She hurriedly closes her mouth, turning her look of shock into a smile to match his. No matter what happens next, for once he's gotten the romantic part right. She grabs his hand, nearly pulling him out of the hovercraft as he tries to sweep her into it. "Then lead the way."

**9. "Accidentally In Love," Counting Crows**

The scary thing is, she doesn't even realize she's said it. Drakken has to stop the conversation cold and make her repeat herself before she realizes why he looks so shocked. "All I said is, don't think you can get away with that just because I love y… Oh."

His face is morphing into the biggest grin she's ever seen on him. "You said it first."

"I did not!" She's turning scarlet now, because she knows he's right, and he can't _possibly_ be. "You…I…That…"

The arms around her shoulders slow her protests, and the gentle kiss that comes with them stops her altogether. "Okay," Drakken says with a laugh, humoring her. "You didn't say it." His voice drops to a whisper as his lips brush against her ear. "But I still love you, too."

**10. "Falling For The First Time," Barenaked Ladies**

He doesn't understand what she sees in him sometimes. He's not handsome, he's not athletic, and it's not like any of his genius plans ever actually _work_. She could do so much better.

"I don't _want_ to."

He likes to think he has potential, but that's all he has. His only real ability is the strength – or maybe the stupidity – to keep on trying.

She leans against his back, draping herself over his shoulders and pressing her cheek to his. "You ever stop to think that maybe that's the part I like?"


End file.
